Memories
by 9thDimen
Summary: HieixOC A girl lost her memories five years ago, she lives a normal life from then on until she meets the gang. Her life is flipped upside down and she falls for a certain someone who also has a temper like herself..what type of demon is she, they wonder?
1. Chapter 1 Freak

Memories

Chapter 1 Freak

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I screamed as I ran down a street towards my school.

I'm late for school, my fucking alarm clock didn't go off and when I finally woke up it was already ten minutes past eight and school starts at eight. What's the use in running anyways, it's not like it will make a difference. I was late for school and there's no way in turning back time. God why does my life suck?

I stopped running and resumed walking at my own pace. As I passed people they gave me a weird look. I guess their not use to seeing someone with dark blue hair and violet eyes. I don't really know why I'm such a freak and if I knew where my parents are or if there alive then maybe I would know why.

About five years ago I was found on the streets wondering around not knowing where I came from or what my name was. I was taken into a hospital where they treated me and then put me in some home. There I waited for my real parents to come retrieve me but they never did. They left me there to rot. Then the stupid child care agency put me up for adoption. I was adopted by this old woman, and I thought she would be my new mother but I was wrong. Don't get me wrong she is nice to me but instead of her taking care of me I'm stuck taking care of her. The only reason why she adopted me is because she didn't want to be put in an old farts home.

This was my first day of school. We've just moved here and my old lady is too old to home school me so she put me into _real_ school. Any normal girl would be excited to go to a _real _school and make friends but I wasn't. I already know what's going to happen to me once I step into that school. I could already see their eyes staring at me and whispering to their friends saying 'What's up with her hair', or 'Are those contacts'? And once they realize this is my natural hair and eye color hell will break lose. I saw it on TV all the time, the kid who is different was the schools dumpy to make fun of and beat on.

When I approached the school my pace slowed down. There was no one outside that I could see so I cautiously walked through the front doors and followed the sign till I reached the office.

When I walked in the woman looked up at me from her papers. Her eyes did a quick sweep of me and returned to its papers. "You must be Niko. You're late!" She said rather rudely.

I glared at her. "Yes, my damn alarm clock didn't go off so I accidently slept in," I said in the same sneer as she did.

Her eyes returned to mine and she glared. "We don't allow swearing in this school young lady and if you insult me one more time I'll have you kicked out of this school before you can even say you're sorry."

My glare didn't falter, "I didn't insult you lady, if you want me to insult you all you have to do is ask and I have a lot to say…" before I could say another word a girl with red hair walked into the office. The lady eyes move from me to the other girls and her face lightened up like she was the happiest person in town. Is she bipolar or what?

"Shuichi Minamino, I have your test scores that you requested right here," the office women smiled at the girl. Then she handed the papers over to the girl and then looked back at me.

The voice that came out of Shuichi's mouth wasn't a women's voice. "Thank you ma'am, it was kind of you to do this for me."

I looked at the man who I thought was a woman. Is he a hippy then with all that hair, there's just no way… he is defiantly gay then. There's no way a straight guy would grow his hair out that long.

"No need to thank me Shuichi, but I want to ask you a favor, please escort Niko to her class before I lose my temper with her."

Shuichi nodded toward the women then looked at me. "Hello Niko, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he said to me and held his hand out. I looked at it like it was some kind of infectious disease. He gave me a weird look and then I looked away from him. Here it all begins; yes I'm the new freak of the school.

"Are those contacts?" he asked me as we both walked out of the office. I still wouldn't look at him as we walked down the hallway.

"No, this is my natural hair and eye color," I mumbled. Here it comes.

"Is that so? Well I have to say your eyes are beautiful I never seen them on a hu…" he cut himself off. Then I looked at him, he was looking at the ground biting his lower lip.

I didn't really care what he was going to say before he cut off, all I cared about is that he wasn't making fun of me. "You think my eyes are beautiful?"

His gaze lifted up to mines and he smiled then nodded to me. "You hair is also beautiful to." I smiled back at him. Maybe I was wrong about this school.

He showed me to my class and quickly left to his own class because he told the teacher he would only be gone for ten minutes and it has been thirteen minutes. But before I walked into the class I took a deep breath and waited till my nerves to calm down. After a couple of seconds from standing there like a dumb idiot I decided to walk in and face the class.

When I walked in I didn't get the starring that I thought I would receive. Instead the student momentarily looked up to see who walked in then looked back down to their books to read and write notes. I was indeed confused but I shook it off and walked over to the teacher. He gave me a worm smile, unlike the women from the office. He gave me my books and told me there was no need for introductions since he wasn't all into embarrassing students on their first day of school.

I was directed to the back of the class to sit in a seat next to some girls. They didn't eye me weird but instead looked up at me and smiled then waved. I waved back and took my seat. The teacher didn't mind that we talked. I've made three friends in the class today. They were actually pretty cool and when they asked me about my eyes and hair they also said how beautiful they were.

I walked out of the class with a big smile on my face. My next class my friends helped me find. It was English and one of my friends I made in my last class had the class with me and she sat next to me. Shuichi also had that class with me as well and sat on the other side of me. The first day of school isn't that much of a big deal. We just got an introduction of what we are going to be doing for the rest of the school year and then we got our books. It was like that for the next two classes I had.

It was finally lunch time and I was starving. I waited in line and when my turn came up I grabbed everything that my eyes could lay on. Two chocolate muffins, a turkey sandwich lathered in ketchup and salt, two chocolate milks, French fries, and a salad. Shuichi insisted that I would sit next to him outside under a tree so we could talk. I didn't think anything of it and followed him outside to the tree he was talking about.

"So what's up?" I asked as I took a bit of my delicious sandwich.

"Nothing really I was just wondering when you and your parents moved here and where you came from?" he asked politely.

I set my sandwich down on my tray and whip my face off with a napkin. "I don't have parents."

Shuichi showed a light smile. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No it's okay; I never knew who they were. Well I mean I don't remember if I do remember who they are."

He gave me a confused look. "How does that work?"

"Oh, um I was diagnosed with amnesia about five years ago. They found me wondering the streets. I didn't know who I was or where I came from and when my parents didn't retrieve me from this child home I was put up for adoption," I simply said while grabbing some French fries and shoving them into my mouth.

"That must have been hard for you."

"At first it was but know its okay, I'm use to the life I have now. I live with this old lady and I take care of her. She's really nice to me and gives me a place to eat and sleep." I don't really know why I'm telling this guy that I don't even know all of my secrets and life story. It just felt good to actually tell someone and he seems like someone I could trust. I told him where we fist lived and how we moved here. I told him this was my first day of actual school and how I've been homeschooled.

"It sounds like your living a normal life with your amnesia. Did the doctor ever say when you might get your memory back?'

I shrugged my shoulders. "He said I might never get it back or one day it my poof back into my mind. It's a lot of bullshit, but I have to live with it."

Shuichi nodded and looked down at his own turkey sandwich. "If you do ever get your memory back what if it's not what you expect. What if everything you came to believe in was all a lie?"

I gave him a weird look. "Where you getting at?"

He looked back up at me and smiled. "It was just a question. Never mind me, I'm just babbling on about nonsense." He took a bit of his sandwich. I studied him as he did so. I knew he was hiding something from me and when I concentrated more on him I could feel something radiating off of him. Like he isn't what he says he is. He felt different, like he wasn't human.

"Can I ask you something and you won't get all weird out by it?"

"Sure, what you want to know?"

"Are you an alien?"

"Am I a what?"

"You know an alien like ET or those green people that eat human brains?" I started to poke his arm. "You feel human but you don't um… your energy doesn't feel human." I continue to poke him from his arm to his neck to his face. His face felt like a humans and it was squishy like a humans. "Or are you one of those aliens who go inside someone and take over their body like a small alien smaller than a parasite?"

He started to laugh. "No I'm not an alien. I'm…human," he said rather hastily. I glared at him then put my arms to my sides again and started to eat my sandwich.

"What ever you say."

He laughed once more. "Hey you want to go to my place after school? I can show you around the town and you can meet my mother if you like."

This was the first time someone asked me to come hangout with them. "I need to ask my old lady first if I can. She might need my help about something after school, but if she says okay I'll defiantly come with you."

The rest of the day was a blur. Each class I went to people asked me where I came from and why I moved, etc. When school was finally over with, Shuichi followed me back to my house where I asked my old lady if I could hang with my new friend. She eyed him for a second outside the window then nodded for me to go. She called out when I took a step outside for me to be back by ten. I yelled okay and ran to the end of the yard to where Shuichi was standing. He took me around town showing me where the movie theater was at and the restaurants where at. I kept note of the restaurants for further inspection when my stomach was growling.

When we arrived at his house his mother gave me a hug and started to prepare food for us.

"Is your friend Hiei coming over today to eat?" She asked as she stirred food over a hot stove. My mouth started to water as I smelled the air. She was making spaghetti.

"He might, you know how he comes and goes whenever he pleases."

Shuichi took me upstairs to his bedroom. "Won't your mother get suspicious with you bringing a girl up to your bedroom while she's downstairs making food?"

"Not at all, she trusts me." Shuichi gestured for me to sit down on his empty bed.

We talked some more about random crap. I told him more about myself and my personality. How I don't take crap from anyone or from anything. I told him how I accidently knocked a door down because it wouldn't unlock for me, (Also not knowing where that strength came from). He nodded and listened intently to my babble. He was nice and it was really nice how he listened to me.

There was a knock on his window. I look over and see a black shadow sitting on his window sill. "Who's that and how did he get all the way up here?"

"That's Hiei; he usually stops by time to time. I'll tell you later how he got up here." He walked over to his window and before he opened it he looked back at me. "I'll also tell you more about yourself that you don't understand yet."

Before I could ask him what he was talking about he opened the window and a guy in a black cloak and white scarf climbed in. He had spiky black hair and crimson eyes. He looked over towards me and glared at me. I glared at him back.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked rather rudely.

He didn't answer and looked back at Shuichi. "Kurama?" he asked questionably.

I looked at Shuichi. "Kurama?"

"It's my other name that… my other friends call me," he said toward me then looked at Hiei. "She…" but before Shuichi could say anything more, Hiei cut him off.

"I've never sense this kind of demonic energy. What kind of demon is she?" Hiei looked from Shuichi then to me.

I'm a demon?

End of Chapter 1

Memories

(Okay yes here's another story from me. I can't stop writing all these different type of stories. I always get new ideas and I have to write them down. Well, you know the drill and if you don't well I won't continue this story unless I get reviews, so review! Also if I do continue this, I won't always be in Niko's POV. It'll change from each character as I continue on.)


	2. Chapter 2 Death

Memories

Chapter 2 Death

Fire and hell raced through my mind as I thought about demons, and how I'm _suppose_ to be one of them. How can I be a demon and not crave flesh. I mean, from all the TV shows I've watched all they want is human flesh to make them stronger… or something along those lines. I can't really think straight at this moment. "You guys are fucking crazy!" I seethed. I quickly stood up and headed for the door. I wasn't going to stay any longer, especially with two guys who believe in demons. "You guys need mental help." Shuichi, or should I say Kurama grabbed my arm not letting me go near the door.

"Please Niko, you don't understand, Hiei didn't mean it…" Before Kurama could finish his sentence Hiei appeared in front of us and I stumbled backwards onto my ass from surprise. How did he do that? I thought back when I was talking to Shui…Kurama under the tree. How he felt different from a normal person. How even this Hiei guy sort of has a different energy protruding from him as well; it didn't feel human. Maybe they are right; maybe there are such things as Demons.

I glared up at Hiei, already forgetting his little disappearing and reappearing trick he just pulled. "Okay, this is way too much information for one day. So you're saying there are such things as demons. How am I supposed to believe that? Why haven't I seen these so called demons or whatever?" I still had my eyes fixated on Hiei, a smile crossing my face. "What are you suppose to be, a fairy?"

Hiei's glare hardened. He took a step closer to me and put his hand on the hilt of his sword I just noticed he had. I stiffened where I sat. Okay maybe that was a bad idea to piss this little Goth off. "Hiei stop, she really doesn't understand anything," Kurama said while kneeling down next to me to help me get up. When I finally stood up he directed me over toward the bed for me to sit down.

"What do you expect to do with her? Send her to Koenma and let him validate her?" Hiei glared at Kurama. I could tell he was trying to find answers in Kurama's eyes but couldn't find any. Then his attention came back to me, but he was still talking to Kurama. "If I were you I would kill her. There something not right with her. Her spiritual energy is off; I've never felt anything like it. She isn't normal."

Normal? I'm not normal? Great, I didn't get teased at school all day and now this gothic spiky hair guy is telling me I'm not normal? It's like being called a freak. Maybe I am a freak after all.

Hiei suddenly smiled at me. Not a nice comforting smile, but more like a mocking smiled. What the hell is that look for? "What the hell are you talking about, Jesus, are you guys even listening to what you're saying?"

"I guess for someone like yourself, we come off a bit on the crazy side," Kurama began. "Tell me Niko, when you sense that I myself wasn't normal, do you think other people have that same sense as you?"

Great I feel like I'm in that hospital all over again. "Do I look stupid? I know other people are not a freak like myself."

"You're not a freak Niko, you're one of use." Kurama walked over to me and sat down next to me. "I'm sort of human but I can change into a demon called Yoko…" he told me all about his story and how Yoko, or himself, had to find a suitable human child to go into in order to survive. I don't even know why I'm even listening to him. There both crazy, but I can't help myself. Somehow everything he's saying seems… familiar, it just seems right.

"I see so what's his story, is he like you?" I said to Kurama but was looking at Hiei who was leaning against a wall still glaring at me.

"No he's not. He was born a demon and was… never mind. If you still don't believe me I can show you what I'm saying is true." Kurama stood up and offered his hand toward me. I looked at it again like it was diseased or something. Should I take his hand? Or should I just walk out on him and ignore him for the rest of my life? If I do walk out of here will I regret it? Will I get another chance of possibly finding the real truth about myself?

"If I was in your position, I would take his hand if you know what's good for you," Hiei sneered in his little corner. I glared over to him. I wanted to tell that goth off but I decided to keep myself shut. In the future I'll get my revenge.

I stood up and took Kurama's hand. Hopefully this isn't a mistake.

**~*~**

We, or should I say Kurama and I waited deep in the forest for this so called proof. I don't know where Hiei went. He just disappeared as soon as we stepped foot outside.

Maybe I shouldn't of followed Kurama out in the forest where no one would hear my cry for help if he tries anything fishy. Which reminds me I have eaten dinner yet and fish sounds really good right now; I can already smell the fish and French fries, and how the fish tastes with salt and ketchup.

"Are you okay Niko?" Kurama asked out of the blue.

"Um, yeah why?"

"You're drooling."

I reached my hand up to my mouth and sure enough it was all wet with slobber. I could feel my face turn red as I whapped it off with the back of my sleeve. "Sorry I haven't had any dinner yet and well we left in a hurry and your mom was cooking…"

"Oh I'm sorry…" but before he could finish his sentence there was suddenly a strong gust of wind that was making my hair fly in my face. Then something started to come visible in the little field we were standing in. The visible thing started to grow. I wanted to go run away and never look back but the thing was mesmerizing me, something wasn't right or natural. It turned into what looked like a wormhole and suddenly the wind died down and everything went dead silent as the wormhole looking thing sat there glowing in the field.

"What the hell is that?" I finally say after standing there like a dumb retarded idiot.

"It's a portal to the spirit world," Kurama explained. He walked over to me and softly put his hand on my back. "Don't be afraid I'm here to protect you if anything goes wrong, I promise."

I could yet again feel my face turn a bright red. I turned away from him hoping he didn't see it. Wait did he just say spirit world, like where the dead people go when they die?

"Wait, hold up a minute. Spirit world as in dead people?" I started to back up away from his offering hand.

"Not necessarily. Do you trust me?" He offered his hand again, and I took it without much thought into it. What do I got to lose, anyways if he was going to kill me he would have done it by now. This isn't a movie where they prolong the characters death when the killer had so many chances to kill him or her but they didn't. This is one of those chances.

He walked me up to the portal and I hesitated for a second. My hand was still in his and he walked ahead of me into the portal, all I could see was his hand and somewhat of his arm. It wasn't falling off or disintegrating so I guess maybe it might be okay to walk through. I took another hesitant step toward the portal and flashes of dead people floating around and whispering into my ear came across my mind. I finally stepped through; it felt like I was walking into a bubble. I could feel a slight brush of the portal as I passed through it against my body but nothing more. Kurama still had a hold of my hand. He had a bright smile on his face when I was fully through the protal and I couldn't help but smile back. Then I looked around. It wasn't anything that I would have expected. There were these guys with different color skins and horns on their heads running around with papers. I moved closer to Kurama holding onto his arm. He chuckled and he started to walk me forward passed all the ugly, whatchamicallits. We came across some big doors and Kurama knocked a couple of times, then waited some more.

The door slowly opened and a woman's head popped out, she had light blue hair and light pink eyes. Hey, she's kind of like me. Then suddenly she swings both huge doors open. "Oh, you must be Niko," she offered her hand and I took it into a shake. "I'm Botan the soul reaper, Kurama told me you would be coming. So you have amnesia, well we will try to fix it and…" she kept on talking and talking and talking. Where's the pause button on her? "Please come right this way, Koenma will be delighted to see you."

"Hopefully not as delighted as you are," I said to her as we passed, (Botan: anime sweet drop).

We walked up to what I'm guessing was Koenma's desk. The chair was facing the opposite direction than we were and I could hear him talking to someone into a phone about something to do with reviving someone or something like that. He finally turned to us still talking to the phone… he was a baby.

"Why is there a baby at Koenma's desk?" I whispered to Kurama.

"That's Koenma, he's the ruler of the spirit world and don't be mistaken by his appearance, he's a lot older than he looks."

I gulped down any remarks that I was going to say to binky boy and I also tried to suppress a laugh.

Koenma set his phone aside with a slam and turned toward me. "You must be Niko, Botan told me about you and I'm not going to repeat to you what she said because she probably already said that there is to say." I tried yet again to gulp down a laugh and I could tell he could see me struggling because he was giving me the look.

He didn't ask me much, he just wanted to know what I remembered last and I told him my story. He nodded occasionally and asked simple questions that I answered. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"I know this must be overwhelming for you, finding out what you really are…" he paused for a second then continued. "I can't overlook this matter. We don't know what demon you are and Botan already looked through all the files to see if your face comes up in any. We don't know what you are capable of so I'm going to have my people watch over you."

I blinked a couple of times. "So I'm going to be watched by your people?" he nodded. "And who are these people may I ask."

He explained that it will mostly be Kurama and somewhat Hiei who would be keeping an eye on me. He would put this Yusuke and Kuwabara guy's on the job but they weren't spirit detectives anymore, whatever that means.

"Please Niko, if you do get any memories back come straight to me," Koenma said. Great I feel like I'm in some court room or something being sentenced for doing something I didn't do. I knew what he was getting at though, I wasn't stupid. If I get any memories back he wants to know if I'm a threat. I wonder what they do to people when they've been bad.

I was sent home. Kurama walked me to my house and waved me a good bye as he walked away. I walked in and set my old lady to bed. She was already asleep on the couch when I got home so all I had to do was carry her upstairs. When she was set in and walked over to my bedroom and shut the door. Then I walked over to my window and locked in. Don't want any perverted demons coming in through my window as I sleep.

That was the shortest meeting I ever been to. I was in and out of that place in no more than ten minutes and how Koenma was eyeing me gave me the creeps. It's like he knows something about me that I don't know.

So I was a demon. What precisely does a _demon_ mean? They didn't really explain any of that to me. Everything is so confusing. I can't wait till school starts tomorrow mourning. I have more questions to ask Kurama when I arrive to school.

**~*~**

This time my alarm clock finally went off on time. The sun wasn't up yet, it was still pretty dark. "Great here comes winter," I whisper to myself. I stood up and walked over to my dresser and grabbed my uniform for school. I opened my door and walked into the hallway to the bathroom. It was nice taking a worm shower in the mourning.

Once my clothes were on I walked down stairs to start some breakfast for me and the old lady. I could see the sun finally peeking up in the horizon. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

I thought of all the questions I was going to ask Kurama once I arrived to school. What type of demons are there, are they all ugly? What type of demon was Hiei? All these questions kept on pooping into my head. I was practically dancing with excitement as I made bacon and eggs.

I set two plats out with equal amount of food on the table. Now all I have to do is wake up the old lady. I walked up stairs to her bedroom. It was strangely quit in her room, she usually snores. She must be up then. I opened the door a tad and called her name, no answer. I stepped into her room and looked over at her bed. She fell on the ground and was lying on her stomach.

"Oh My God!" I ran over to her and knelt down next to her. Is she dead? I grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse.

Nothing.

I flipped her over onto her back and felt her pulse on her neck. Still nothing. She was really cold and her eyes were still closed. I just sat there for a second. This was my first time seeing someone dead, or was it? I don't know, I can't think straight.

There was a knock at the door. I slowly stood up and walked down stairs. The person knocked once more before I opened the door.

"Hey," Kurama said with a smiled but when he got a good look at my face his smile faltered. "What's wrong did anything happen?"

I looked away from him down at his shoes. "My old lady, she's dead."

No tears came. I don't know why I wouldn't cry but they wouldn't come.

End of Chapter 2

Memories

(Review! Oh and before I forget Hiei is only like an inch or two smaller than Yusuke. If I remember correctly he was about that height at the end of Yu Yu Hakusho. Hey sorry if there's some grammar issues I didn't have time to correct them. This story was suppose to come out Wednesday but the internet crashed for some odd reason and I couldn't post it and I've been buys yesterday doing girl things, hehe. This chapter was just to get the whole Koenma thing out of the way so I could get to the real story, so sorry if it seemed a little rushed. REVIEW!)


End file.
